Talk:Halo 3 E3 2007 Trailer
This could be translated into a pretty useful video at http://mojiti.com/. Pelican pilot could the human piloting the pelican coudnt he just be a normal human and not a spartan becuase his armor dosnt look anything like spartan armor. Mendoza 12:53, 11 july 2007 :I think marine armor because if you look a the marine at the begining he's wearing almost the same armor, with out the helmet (Hat instead) -- MCDBBlits 05:34, 13 July 2007 (UTC) I recon the pilot is just a normal human. All the Spartans that we know of are trapped within a minute Dyson Sphere bar the Master Chief. The Class of 2532 (I think) seems to only relate to ilovebees and DOA 4 and since none of the Spartan II's know anything of these class members existence their cononicity seems suspect. My money would be on the pilot not being a Spartan. Don't forget the 3 that were on duty elsewhere and were NOT at the battle for Reach Poison headcrab 17:43, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :The 3 Spartans are known as Gay team and they have not bin heared from in over a year -- MCDBBlits 02:20, 16 July 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, but there's that very slight possibility that they are alive. And since Bungie is making the game and they haven't appeared at all, they CAN return. It's just a very slim chance of them appearing (oh and I'd find it hard to believe that Spartans can be 'Gay' (well, they don't really have the opportunity to prove that, do they?)) Just kidding, I know you meant Grey team. Poison headcrab 15:01, 20 July 2007 (UTC) AdjutantReflex's Symbol 01:29 in the lower right hand corner there is a city similar to AdjutantReflex's symbol or maybe its just a coensidence.But it seems odd that the only part of the world which is not covered in clouds is what seems to be AdjutantReflex's symbol. Something I noticed In the scene where the Pelicans are flying over the unknown planet, I noticed that there were Covenant Ships with blue plating. Perhaps these are Elite-controlled ships? -- Hunter-113 12:06, 12 July 2007 (UTC) In the Article it says that the Chief is over a planet but if pause the video at 1:21 (inside the Pelican) it shows that it is a Halo because it horizon curves up where as a planets would curve down and you can see the wall (possibly the Sentinel Wall of Delt Halo), and does any one wonder what the weird thing at 1:27 is that sort looks like a person with their hands above their head with a really long cape or apart of dark blue halo? -- MCDBBlits 20:51, 12 July 2007 (UTC) :Gosh darn golly he's right! That would be a pretty big Halo, though--fatter than the other ones we've encountered. /me goes to watch the final cutscene of The Great Journey to see if there's a particularly fat Halo. --GPT(talk) 21:07, 12 July 2007 (UTC) ::I think its Delt Halo because you can see a wall (possibly the Sentinel Wall of Delt Halo) its just the Camera is a lot closer, because in Halo one and two we only see the rings from really far away or close up -- MCDBBlits 21:17, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Flood! I saw Flood! Did nobody notice the flood? Never mind... It's just a brute... that bleeds flood colours and looks like flood, and when it's helmet falls off, it has a head unlike Halo 2 brutes... which personally, I dislike. You are shooting at a pelican! Never mind again... just a brute that looks like the Master Chief... Actually, I think the planet is Earth, if the view from the pelican just before shows the same planet, because it shows the big structure that might be the ark (as seen in the beginning of another trailer). They said is was on Earth, but I guess it could be another one... ITS A HALO and I can prove it if you pause the video at 1:21 (inside the Pelican) it shows that it is a Halo because it horizon curves up where as a planets would curve down and you can see the wall (possibly the Sentinel Wall of Delt Halo NOW STOP SAYING ITS A PLANT, Guesty-Persony-Thingy and I both agree that it is a halo so don't make me post this again! And the Unknown character is voiced by Christopher Lee if any one was wondering And there are 5 pelican not 3 chase by 3 Phantoms **It's never a halo, because it's quite a bigger planet by the looks of it, look carefully, if it's a Halo, they'd probably tumbled into nothing , but you can see the pelican flying towards the planet surface with Johnson and the Chief in it![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 13:00, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Oh yeah, I am about to say something about it. But it seems like to ark to me, because if there is a Halo around Earth, the human would probably found it before the other Halos![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:53, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Who changed the picture and why!?Ralok 04:39, 13 July 2007 (UTC) I did because it got the point acrossed better, and here its back -- MCDBBlits 05:03, 13 July 2007 (UTC) those are seraph fighters not phantoms actually i think that there is one phantom but the pic is to blurry to tell and they arent chasing they are i think attacking the ship and it appears taht the pelicans are coming out of the ship lol at 1:39 a marine got pushed by the chief shame dude, that should teach you for not completing basic training 101 dont mingle with spartans Ok back on to the subject, it does look like a Halo, possibly Intallation 05. It's larger size is merely as a result of the very close camera positioning, where as all previous angles had been from much further away. What is of note, and is somewhat confusing, is that during the section of the trailer where the Pelicans are diving towards the ground away from a Covenant ship, when they pass the camera of in the distance you can see a large, strange blue object almost like a piece of a Halo at right angles to the surface of whatever the ships are diving towards. That might not be explained too well but if you pause it just as the ships fall past you'll see what I mean. :I've seen the same thing and looks to be in orbit of said Halo -- MCDBBlits 06:08, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Any one noticed that the "mysterious Covenant Walking Gun Emplacement" that shot down the longsword and the new Covenant Scarab appear to be one and the same -- MCDBBlits 02:35, 16 July 2007 (UTC) --The 'mysterious covenant walking gun emplacement' that shoots down a longsword near the middle of the trailer (NOT the end)? no, that's somthing completely different.70.100.166.161 22:43, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Space Fight the image below clearly show many pelicans possibly leaving a covenant cruiser. aswell it also shows a cvenant ship firing a purple beam at the larger ship although small it is visible the covenant fighters appear to be either 2 seraph fighters and one phantom or one seraph fight and two phantoms it is hard to make out but i feel alot can be taken from this imageRalok 06:37, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Ah, I've noticed that, But that isn't the only pelican in the ship, there are loads more crashing towards (what it seems to be Earth), which I doubt. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:56, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Bees? Is it just me or does anyone else hear bees at the end of the trailer? When the Halo 3 and Bungie logos flare up. :I hear something, I'm just not sure what -- MCDBBlits 10:59, 15 July 2007 (UTC) ::I don't know, sounded more like Crickets to me. Poison headcrab 15:02, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Speculation in the article. I altered the part of the article which claims that the Forerunner structure we saw was a planet. We don't know for sure what the hell it is. It looks like a Halo, but as we can see from this image, [this one from a couple of frames later, and this unusual building in orbit, that bizzare structure may not be a Halo at all. From it's shape, though, it can't be a planet, and it's definitely not Earth. The only thing that is certain is that the object is related to the Forerunners. Other than that, we know nothing. The article should reflect that. The unusual building, as mentioned above, looks like something from the background of the Beta map Snowbound. Also, it is quite obvious that the shot of the Pelican's cockpit shows only one Spartan: the Chief. The other two individuals are Johnson and an ODST. Rtas Vadumee 03:12, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Cortana Pause the coratana scene and look at the surroundings closely look strangely familiar? High Charity mate --CHr0n0sPh3r3 10:22, 16 July 2007 (UTC)cHr0n0sPh3r3 That is not high charity, I can support this. If it was High Charity there would have been flood, and the Master Chief wouldn't be just standing their, they would go kick Graveminds ass, but Arbiter wouldn't give a rats ass so you might as well forget it. They have more important matters to solve (The Key/Ark) They are on a covenant Crusier broadcasting Cortana with the Oracles "eye". By the way does anyone else notice the bigger Elite in the middle backround of Arbiter and Master Chief and the Oracle. ---Phil 9:50am july 16 2007 Heaven forbid that there might be a moment of peace and story telling.-DiabloInferno Well not really, just cause there is flood in high charity , doesnt mean there arent any parts that couldve been sealed off--CHr0n0sPh3r3 13:26, 20 July 2007 (UTC)cHr0n0sPh3r3 Plus dont u think the decor is a lil too luxurious to be a warship? Now I can't get a good look at the elite in the trailer but is it at all possible that he could be Half-Jaw/Rtas Vadumee/Spec Ops Commander/White Elite (take up all the names and somebody will understand). Just a possiblity. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:43, 26 July 2007 (UTC) unknown character the characer is probibly truth Wozzat behind the Chief & Arby & 343 GS when they are with Cortana? Random elite Buncha corrections i did Because whoever wrote them must be blind. That pilot in the Pelican, he isn't an ODSt, and because he has the same coloured visor doesn't mean he is. His helmet and armor is different and he has a respirator. Me thinks a pilot with a pressure suit for operation in space >.> That gun on the back of the Pelican, its not the M41 LAAG from the warthog, its a AIE-486 heavy machine gun You probably don't reconie it because its still on its tripod! That 'warthog APC' isn't a warthog APC, its called the M831 Troop Transport, its been around since halo 2 development And honesty, if you disagree with this stuff you must be blind Ajax 013 First off, watch your condescending attitude. Someone who makes as many spelling, grammatical, capitalization, and punctation errors as you (over a dozen in what you wrote above) has no business calling people out on any real or imagined mistakes, at least not in the snarky tone you use. Second, regarding the identity of the Pelican's pilot, we have every reason to assume that he/she is an ODST. As you can see from http://domino.teamgnarly.com/images/halo3/e3/vlcsnap-276924.png this image, the armor very closely resembles that of an ODST. It has the same matte black color and a nearly identical helmet. Given that Bungie has made small yet noticeable changes to many character designs, it stands to reason that the ODST design will not be 100% identical to its Halo 2 iteration. However, minor differences aside, the Pelican pilot looks just like an ODST in overall design. We have no other UNSC units that wear that kind of armor. Since the evidence favors the conclusion that the pilot is an ODST, the burden of proof is on you to prove that it is something else. Rtas Vadumee 18:55, 16 July 2007 (UTC) I think you need your eyes checked, the armour is olive green, its helmet bears no resembelance to either the original ODST armor, the ODST helmet in Arms Race (which is very image accurate to halo 3) and it looks nothing like the ODST concept art on the halo zune. It Is vastly different whereas every version of the ODST armour has had a wide visor from the chin to the forehead. This one is much thiner and shaped to fit to the breathing apparatus on his face, making it look very similar to the helmet of real life pilots. Non of the three ODST armor has ever had breathing apparatus over the mouth. And simple because the visor is blue as is the ODST doesn't mean its an ODST. If thats what it is based on then does that mean the pilots in halo 2 with golden visors on thier helmet gear were SPARTANs then?. I'll leave that to you to decide. Now look to common sense. Why would an ODST be piloting a dropship through space? Wouldn't it be much more logical for a pilot in a pressure suit for operation in space enviroments to be piloting it? Now i have little consideration for weak, poorly assumed tawdy rumour, just go look to that image then compare it to the halo 2 ODST, halo 3 concept and arms race ODST. He doesn't even have urban camouflage or black armor. If you can find something to definatively back up you claim then i will admit it and give you a cyber cookie and a pat on the head. Ajax 013 Just to further prove my infailible point, http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v365/MCAA/ODSTinyourfacecopy-1.jpg Ajax 013 Don't patronize me. Just because you're some anonymous kid on the internet doesn't give you the right to talk down to others because they disagree with you. You are not "infailible" (it's spelled "infallible"), and have no room to assume an air of superiority. You've demonstrated a total lack of respect and maturity, and have made a very poor impression on me, to say the least. Putting that aside, I do have some evidence to back up my assertion as well as refutations to your assertions. *To reiterate one of my points from the other day, the ODST is the only known UNSC unit that remotely resembles the Pelican's pilot. While the armor is not 100% identical to the Halo 2 model or to Halo 3 concept art, we must take into account that no two models of the same entity from two different Halo games are identical. To use a very recent example — an example that is one of dozens — compare the Grunt model for Halo 2 with the new Halo 3 model, seen here in this image. Likewise, concept art is never totally identical to the final in-game model, and a prop for a short film is an even poorer indicator of how the in-game model will look. Therefore, we can expect differences between an actual in-game model and concept art or models from previous games. In the end, the Pelican pilot bears sufficient resemblance to an ODST, and there are no other known UNSC units that look anything like him/her. Therefore, it is not unreasonable to assume the pilot is an ODST. *Claiming that the pilot's suit is not ODST armor, but rather a pressure suit, is totally baseless. There has been nothing to suggest this. We've had concept art for both standard Pelican pilots like the ones we've seen in Halo 2 (seen in the "Behind the Scenes" vidoc for the E3 '06 trailer, and perhaps elsewhere) as well as for ODSTs, but nothing for a "pressure suit" pilot variant distinct from either. Also, the supposed need for a Pelican pilot to require a pressure suit while piloting one in orbit begs the question of why Johnson is not wearing one as well. Furthermore, the quality of the E3 '07 trailer is not sufficient to claim with certainty that the pilot's helmet has a breathing apparatus on it. *The pilot's armor is not olive green, as you have claimed. Any graphics program (Paint, etc.) will show that the armor is a dark grey tone. This means that the color scheme is not much different from the old ODST armor, which was "black", i.e. it would sample as dark grey on a graphics program. Therefore, my conclusion is that it is highly probable, though not 100% certain, that the Pelican's pilot is an ODST. This answer is tentative, as are all answers (including yours), since the game isn't out yet, nor has Bungie commented on this particular part of the trailer (I don't suspect they will, either). However, I believe that my conclusion is well-supported by what little evidence we have. You, on the other hand, are intent on making it seem like the difference in the designs between the pilot and art/models/props of ODST armor is like the difference between night and day, and then proclaim your "pressure suit" hypothesis as if it were the gospel truth. This will be the last you hear from me on this subject until the game comes out, upon which time we'll be for certain which one of us is right. In fact, given your insulting tone from earlier, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't bother trying to communicate with me after this, as I certainly don't plan on saying any more to you. I have said my peace. Good day. Rtas Vadumee 16:47, 18 July 2007 (UTC) :I feel I should point this out before this gets out of hand that if you watch at begining of the trailer the marine is seen in the same armor as the ODST just with out the helmet so it could be that Bungie could be going back to the Halo one marine armor as the marine armor that was melt where as in halo two the marine it was vest that looked like someone now could have -- MCDBBlits 20:14, 18 July 2007 (UTC) *Why isn't sarge wearing a pressure suit? Because he is bad ass! *Have you noticed that while the pilots in Halo 2 operated in atmospheric atmosphere while this 'ODST' is operating in a drop from space. It makes sense that he would use a pressure suit to stop his head from exploding or freezing should their be a hull breach. *The concept in Halo 2 and 3 has always been very similar to the final product (see marine and marines). Its most likely going to be the same with the ODST, if infact they are even in Halo 3. If obvious logic doesn't prove it, look to common sense. Why would a ODST be fyling a Pelican in what can be assumed to be an attempt to land it on Halo. The ODSTs, a volenteer outfit of marines trained to use HEV assault pods who disdain the use of Pelicans to land. Something doesn't quite fit there. Something for further obvious point, i am going to place the image enlargened. Notice that the ODST armour has always been modified marine armour while the helmet between the two is nothing like the marine's with no detailing and cheek guards? And the helmet has gone under a total redesign. And the armour doesn't have urban camo like the ODST? And if it is 'grey' (when it is compared to the marines in the next picture, it looks a similar tone :/. And i dunno this buisness of you getting grey on color tests, i get dark greens.) then it is a medium grey color, far to light for the matte black finish to the ODST armour. http://images1.wikia.com/halo/images/7/7a/ODST_in_your_face%21_copy.jpg Ajax 013 i do believe that the unknown character is truth and that the voice is Christopher lees not peter wellersArbiter925 00:56, 18 July 2007 (UTC) you're probably right with the statement that the voice is a prophet. if it were a Brute, then the voice would be much deeper and somewhat incoherent. Kap2310 14:39, 17 July 2007 (UTC) i have now also changed the name of the voice of the unknown character because i know for a fact that the voice is Christopher Lee's not the other guy that was there. and i couldn't believe it when i first realized it the greatest game of all time with my favorite actor providing a voice to passably the prophet of truth.Arbiter925 00:56, 18 July 2007 (UTC) -It's HIM??? Sweet!!! 70.100.166.161 21:17, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Where did the prophet of Truth gets reinforcement, the MC should have finished him off![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 06:30, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Well the brutes weren't completely wiped out there are still many many brutes still alive serving the prophet of truth and they look a lot better then they did in halo2Arbiter925 00:02, 19 July 2007 (UTC) No, I mean, MC has boarded the prophets shuttle, right? So he could have easily break into the vessel, kill the brutes, as well as the prophet himself![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:02, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Dont be stupid mate, theres an issue of no guns nad lack of ammo!--CHr0n0sPh3r3 09:29, 23 July 2007 (UTC)cHr0n0sPh3r3 Come off it, Even if he hasn't got ammo, the dead Brutes probably lend the MC their weapons.[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:58, 23 July 2007 (UTC) Just one more thing, How the hell is he gunna kill a brute hand to hand?Specially when brutes almost never go it alone....--CHr0n0sPh3r3 06:18, 27 July 2007 (UTC)cHr0n0sPh3r3 Arbiter changed? Has anybody noticed the Arbiter's armor has changed a little bit? It looks more bronzed and there are little pieces on the mandibles....just making an observation. KTHNXBY!1!Kap2310 04:25, 20 July 2007 (UTC) It had been mention, maybe the UNSC has upgraded the Arbiter's armor,[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:58, 20 July 2007 (UTC) But when you think of it you know when the ship closes the master chief is stuck in the back of the forerunner ship and i don't think that he could break through the door. even if he did break through the door and killed everyone if he did then we wouldn't have halo3Arbiter925 04:28, 21 July 2007 (UTC) You are referring to the post in the previous topic. That's what I thought, I mean, once Turth's vessel landed on Earth, the Chief probably jump off the back and blast the rest of them. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 02:37, 22 July 2007 (UTC) Do ya think he migth actually be an NPC when not playing in co op?, as in his like controlled by AI, when not playing in co op mode, maybe that would be? cause as far as i can tell, The Arbiter is essential throughout Halo3 so id think hed be appearing with MC on all levels then, so y doesnt he be like a marine or an elite cept his like invincible?--CHr0n0sPh3r3 10:56, 25 July 2007 (UTC)cHr0n0sPh3r3 actually, if you stop the video at 0:50, you can see that you're not playing as the masterchief, you're playing as the arbiter. How can i prove myself? Well, look at the batlle rifle, the hand holding it is the arbiter's. I'll try to upload a picture ASAP.[[User:SpecOps ODST|'SpecOps ODST']]comm link 01:50, 27 July 2007 (UTC) sorry, i won't be able to upload the picture, any one wants to do it for me?[[User:SpecOps ODST|'SpecOps ODST']]comm link 02:22, 27 July 2007 (UTC) Uh then wouldnt the HUD be different? not to mention the Arbiter has no visor, why would there be a curve in the HUD? --CHr0n0sPh3r3 06:21, 27 July 2007 (UTC)cHr0n0sPh3r3 there was no difference in HUD in halo 2, except the active camouflage. look at the hands for petes sake, there not MC's. they look "scaly" sortoff, not like MC's glove.[[User:SpecOps ODST|'SpecOps ODST']]comm link 17:26, 27 July 2007 (UTC) Let me try this again. I Tried to post about a strange looking ship I saw but that went completely off track. I was refering to the ships circled in red: Their appearence doesn't match the Covenant Ships next to it. I beleive it is either a class of Covenant Ship we haven't seen before, or it's an existing class of ship but with different armor that belong to the Elite's so the UNSC doesn't get confused at who to shoot. -- Hunter-113 16:29, 24 July 2007 (UTC) Well i think it looks like the battle cruiser ( one example being the truth and reconciliation) with those foward fins, or maybe those are on the keel, i can't tell. As for the different colour, the ones you have circled are purple which is the general colour of Covenant vessels. The one in the centre could be a different colour or it could simply be the lighting effects on it. --Ajax 013 17:14, 24 July 2007 (UTC) The two you have circled are both CCS-class Battlecruisers, similar to Truth and Reconciliation. The one in the center, towards which the Pelicans are flying, looks to me like a Carrier. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 17:42, 24 July 2007 (UTC) The two you have ciricled are CCS-Battlecruisers and the one in the middle is an Assault Carrier. HДĿΘFáṆ 17:46, 27 July 2007 (UTC) speculation maybe there can be multiple endings. for example, take the beggining of the trailer, when the covenant is glassing Earth. maybe you can doom earth. and at the end before it changes to the chief standing over the forerunner thingy. you see a pelican and in the background you see covie ships and the ark, and you see that, in the background still, no storm over the ark. maybe you can shut down the ark. and at the end, when the chief stands over the forerunner console. maybe you can activate the ark. just a thing I noticed. Spartan-118 Those terminals may have something to do with 'this,' but if Bungie cheaply takes from Prince of Persia, I won't be very happy (for those who don't know, in Warrior Within, by getting all of the life upgrades in one playthrough, you fight the big black beastie (the Dahaka) instead of The Empress). 70.100.166.161 21:20, 26 July 2007 (UTC) I think they have better games to be inspired by. --Ajax 013 22:38, 26 July 2007 (UTC) WHy ruin the story? I mean if u were MC why the hell would u doom Earth or activate the ark? ALSO i just remembered in the trailer, during the glassing scene, the New'M space tether was in the Back ground, what if they were using ships to excavate the ark? --CHr0n0sPh3r3 06:17, 27 July 2007 (UTC)cHr0n0sPh3r3 hhhhmmmmmmmm.... i dunno how to make new topics, so sorry for posting this here... the helicopter-like vehicles flying in that scene when MC blows that Scarab thing look a lot like Phantoms in the HD versions... just wanted to point that out. --ZackDark 21:55, 27 July 2007 Hey i just thought of this, but could Earth NOT be the Ark?but in stead a Gateway of sorts to the Ark? I mean noone really confirmed thething on Earth WAS the Ark, people just had a bunch of evidence, see the scene with the Peli's going from a CCS to what appears to be a Halo? There are 2 crests not one in a ring, but 2. If what i just said is right, then wouldnt Truth's ship in actual fact BE a key, but not the Ark but it's gate way? Hell Humans being called Reclaimers, because they are going to set out and reclaim what was theirs as Gate keepers? If u ask i got the idea from Homeworld 2, dont ask i just did ok?--CHr0n0sPh3r3 12:30, 29 July 2007 (UTC)cHr0n0sPh3r3 I think that the Ark is the same thing as the shield world Onyx. The way the book describes the portal to the condensed micro-Dyson Sphere in Onyx is similar to the "thing" on Earth, with two exceptions: one, the portal on Onyx was white, not gray, and two, the portal on Onyx was much smaller. But, maybe the thing on Earth is the same as the portal on Onyx, just on a massive scale. Also, the planet-like object seen in the trailer appears to be flat, as is the place Linda, Kelly, Fred, Mendez, Dr. Halsey and the remaining SPARTAN-IIIs ended up at in the epilogue to Ghosts of Onyx. Maybe the micro-Dyson Sphere contains this place and that place is the Ark. If I'm right, this could mean that the portal to the Ark on Earth is opened and the Covenant and UNSC forces travel through it and possibly meet the remaining SPARTAN-IIs and -IIIs. Respond in any way you feel necessary.